


Scratching an Itch

by tinyforestshark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark
Summary: For Q and mulletgrayson, I combined your prompts cause one followed the other anywaysMcCree helps Hanzo scratch two kinds of itches, Hanzo forgets english.





	Scratching an Itch

“J-Jesse.” Hanzo grunts out. Jesse hums, barely acknowledging the other’s desperate noise. “Please. Jesse, help me.” Jesse looks up, watching the other man stretch and squirm. He’s seen the other scale walls with barely anything other than his feet but his broad build makes it nigh impossible to hit that spot between his shoulder blades. Jesse chuckles but gets up off the couch, dropping his tablet off on the coffee table, and bats Hanzo’s hands away.

“You’re cute when yer beggin’ for me like that, darlin’.” Jesse drawls but it only gets an irritated huff out of Hanzo. The others mood swiftly changes when both of Jesse’s hands come up to scratch his back. Hanzo near moans in pleasure at the freedom from itchiness. Jesse’s hands wander lower and eventually his palms slide around Hanzo’s hips. His arms circle Hanzo’s stomach and he rests his head against Hanzo’s “You know what those noises do to me, honeysuckle. I’m not gonna be able to take my hands off you now.” Hanzo chuckles in response.

“Then do not remove them.” Hanzo says with a smirk. Jesse chuckles and squeezes Hanzo a little tighter.

“I wasn’t plannin’ on it.” He tilts his head to reach Hanzo’s neck, high up and just behind his ear. “I was plannin’ on puttin’ them some other places too.” Hanzo lightly rests his arms on Jesse’s to keep him from pulling away as he starts waddling them to the bedroom.

“Hm? And where would that be, my love?” Hanzo opens the door to the bedroom as Jesse’s hands try to slide down into his sweatpants. They tumble into bed together and Jesse rolls on top of Hanzo to kiss him. He whispers in between kisses.

“Can I dom tonight?” Hanzo hums affirmatively, chasing his lips to kiss them more. “Mm, I’m gonna ride you like a proper cowboy, then.” Hanzo hums again and starts tugging on Jesse’s shirt to get it off. They strip each other quickly, pausing for kisses only once. Jesse makes Hanzo watch as he preps himself, whining and moaning but telling Hanzo to _stay_. Be a good boy. Just watch. Hanzo keens, barely resisting the urge to touch himself or Jesse. Jesse soon has pity though and gets up so Hanzo can lay across the bed.

Unable to contain his excitement, Hanzo squirms, trying to show off for Jesse. Jesse hums and holds himself just above Hanzo’s hips, running his hands across Hanzo’s chest “So eager. My dragon.” Hanzo preens and moans, hips tilting up and trying to rub against the other’s. Jesse hooks his feet over Hanzo’s thighs to pin them and steadies his dick “Fine. But only cause you’re my pretty boy.” He slowly sinks down onto Hanzo, sighing in pleasure “Good boy.” Once settled, he starts rocking his hips slowly, building up the pace gradually.

Jesse grabs the headboard as he lifts his hips smoothly up and down on Hanzo’s cock. “Oooh, darlin’. You feel incredible.” He moans. Hanzo digs his nails into Jesse’s hips and pull him down harder. Jesse lifts his hips up, leaving just Hanzo’s tip inside of himself. “Nuh-uh. You don’t get to come until you beg for it.” Hanzo groans and rolls his hips, desperately trying to resheath himself inside Jesse.

“P-please, Jesse. Please, I want to cooome.” He moans. Jesse squeezes around him, urging him on. “Please, Jesse, I’ll be a _good boy. I’ll do anything you ask. Please just let me come inside you, love, dearest. Please!_ ” Hanzo babbles, nearly shouting when Jesse suddenly starts riding him fervently, quietly commanding him to keep going. “ _I want to fill you up._ ” Jesse moves faster, the bed creaking and now thumping against the wall. “ _I want to feel you coming around me. I want to make you come. Please come on my cock._ ” He forces his eyes open to see Jesse. Jesse’s riding him hard and fast, metal hand making the headboard creak dangerously while his other hand is furiously pumping his cock.

“Goddamn, Hanzo, you’re so fuckin’ pretty under me. You’re so pretty when you can’t even beg in english.” Hanzo’s hips stutter, stunned by the statement, but Jesse is soon coming around him. Come lands all the way up his stomach and some even lands on his chest. Starry eyed at the sight, Hanzo’s blindsided by his own orgasm and quickly wraps his arms around Jesse, apologizing for not asking if he could come. Jesse chuckles and brushes his hands through Hanzo’s hair softly. “Babe, I still can’t understand ya. Take a breath, get yer head in order.” He says sweetly, understandingly. 

Hanzo takes the moment Jesse gives him, soon thoroughly embarrassed when he realizes that halfway through he forgot how to speak english and resorted to begging in his native language. He could not tell if he was more or less embarrassed when he realized that Jesse still liked it just as much if not more. “If you keep speakin’ other languages though, you better teach me so I know what you’re sayin’. It looked pretty good by how hard you were tryin’ to fuck me.” Jesse slides off Hanzo with a chuckle. He cleans up quickly so he can lay down and cuddle Hanzo.


End file.
